Great Makakyu
Bird Wyverns that are recently discovered and are one of the first monsters you hunt Physiology Great Makakyu are bird wyverns that have large cobra like hoods on their head. it has back plates that doesn't do much except when mating season they display they're back spikes/plates to show to other males that they are more dominant. Behavior Great makakyu aren't much of a threat when undisturbed but once disturbed they will try and hunt down a threat but will back down anything more dominant than them Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain they are on the average place on the foodchain. they are prey to more larger monsters such as rathian or glavenus. Behavior Towards Other Monsters it will attack herbivores in packs of makakyu and will try to hunt bigger monsters in packs.however they will always back down from apex predators. Tracks it can leave footprints*ground* Scratch markings*floor trees etc* decayed carcass Specific Locale Interactions It doesn't have special locale interactions Special Behaviors It doesn't have special behaviors Cutscenes the hunter enters area 6 of the deserted island and nothing seems off. until a great jaggi pins the hunter and calls for jaggi. jaggi start to come and suround the hunter but one jaggi looks to his left and sees a pack of makakyu and infront a great makakyu. they start to growl at eachother until the great makakyu jumps in the air and when it lands it swipes the great jaggi's face leaving a mark on it's eye. the great makakayu then roars in victory and then it focuses on the hunter. they slowly. it then snaps at the hunter and then sends makakyu at the hunter the hunt begins. ecology cutscene Location: Flooded Forest synopsis: the cutscene begins showing a group of ludroth slowly walking towards the water section of area 4 when suddenly a gobul jumps out of the water and starts roaring at the ludroth the ludroth slowly back down when suddenly one of them gets killed with a deadly bite of a Great Makakyu. The other ludroth know they can't win this so they flee. the gobul is now growling at the great makakyu and they slowly start walking in circles looking for a opportunity to attack. eventualy the gobul strikes foward but the great makakyu dodges it quickly then the great makakyu spit's scatter nuts at the gobul. the scatter nuts hits and the gobul now is enraged with it's spikes visible. the great makakyu then calls for makakyu and they begin to attack the gobul. but no effect one of them gets swiped by it's tail and is insantly killed one of them gets swallowed whole one of them gets rolled over and one of them gets bitten and dies. the great makakyu tries to slash the gobul but the gobul uses it's lantern and the great makakyu get's blinded. the gobul charges foward hitting the great makakyu. after it gets up the great makakyu knows it cannot win so it roars at the gobul and slowly walks away fading into black as it slowly leaves. Abilities It stores scatter nuts in its sac behind its mouth to spit it at the hunter Rage and Tired States *Rage State: it's back spikes/plates begin to turn slightly brighter *Tired State: it begins to drool and it's back plates turn darker Mounts it is mounted just like great jaggi Ecology *In-Game Information *Taxonomy Order: forest bird wyvern Suborder: Theropoda Infaorder: Deinonychosauria Family: Makakyu *Habitat Range they're habbitats reach from the deserted island to jungle's. but they are most common in jungle areas *Ecological Niche Great Makakyu are predators that mainly feasts on aptonoth and sometimes even hermitaur and sometimes scatternuts. they bully weak and old large monsters but will back down if the monster is bigger and far more dominant than them. *Biological Adaptations Great Makakyu mostly resemble great jaggi but with some difference's such as its hood resemble's that of a cobra and it's skeletal structure resemble's that of a velociraptor. *Behavior They aren't that agressive compared to great jaggi. but will attack if something gets into they're territory. Attacks *bite *tail whip *hipcheck *double bite *jump and tail spin *pin: it jumps up in the air and it uses it's giant sharp to attack the hunter *scatter spit: when it has scatternuts in its sac it will spit scatter nuts that can damage hunters *double scatter spit enraged *Bite and hipcheck *Triple bite high rank Spraying scatter nuts: when it's sac is full of scatter nuts it will spit them out in a horizontal line. Headbut charge: it will lower it's head and charge at a hunter and then it will swing it's head upward's enraged pack attack: it will call for makakyu and they will constantly attack the hunter utnil they either kill one of the makakyu or the great makakyu roars forcing the makakyu to flee triple scatter spit g rank Rock toss: it will pick up a rock and it will throw it at the hunter Charge and spit: it will charge and spit scatter nuts everywhere quick slash quick bite enraged Jump and scatter spit: it will jump up and quickly spit a scatter nut at a hunter summer sault: it will do a summer sault while spitting scatter nuts Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts Head once: Part of it's hood is broken Claws once: claws are chipped Physical Damage Effectiveness How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. * Head = ★★★ * Body = ★★ * Tail = ★ * Legs = ★★ *✖ means very little or no effectiveness, very minor amounts of damage is done. *★ is fairly effective, minor damage is done, ★★ is effective, moderate damage is done ★★★ is highly effective, high damage is done and is considered a weakpoint. *(★) means that effectiveness changes due to a condition. Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = X *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★★ *Blind = ★★★ Shiny Item Drops It drops scatter nuts and bird wyvern gems Material Items *Makakyu scale *Great Makakyu claw Slinger Ammo It drops piercing pods Equipment WIP Carves Wip quests high rank village Turf war With (Great jaggi (no packs both) they will start growling at eachother and one of them tries to bite the other but dodges. then great jaggi lands a claw swipe at great makakyu dealing small damage but makakyu quickly spits scatter nuts at the great jaggi dealing small amounts of damage With (Great jaggi (great jaggi pack) the jaggi's start growling at the makakyu and then the great jaggi commands the jaggi to attack the great makakyu it swipes it's tail but the jaggi's quickly get up and jump on the great makakyu biting the great makakyu. then the jaggi's jump of great makakyu and then the great jaggi jumps on makakyu piercing him with it's claws dealing medium damage with (great jaggi(Pack Great Makakyu) great makakyu quickly spits a scatter nut at the great jaggi dealing small amounts of damage and then Sends the makakyu to attack the great jaggi they each land a hit on the great jaggi dealing small amounts of damage with (great jaggi(both have packs) they start roaring at each other and then they run at eachother trying to overpower with they're claws eventually(depening on wich has more health) the weakest one gets slammed on the ground and then gets bitten in the face dealing medium damage while the young jaggi and makakyu start biting and swiping at eachother Interactions With Unique Statuses it cannot be affected with these statuses Notes *It's body structure is based of raptors and it's plate's are based of a stegosaurus Star Level Guide *★★★☆☆☆ Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Articles under construction Category:3 Star Level Monster